Qui saura sera
by fumseck666
Summary: Lizzie sauve une jeune fille d'un officier sans scrupule. En échange, la demoiselle lui offre un cadeau : la possibilité de voir son avenir. Tout ça avec M.Darcy, Jane, Mary, Bingley, Caroline, Charlotte et M.Bennet. Fiancée à M. Darcy ? Étrange...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient. Les Bennet, les Darcy, les Bingley, etc... Tout appartient à la fabuleuse, la fantastique, la magnifique : Jane Austen, mon idole.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est un peu mon bébé. Je l'ai peaufiné dans ma tête et puis l'ai enfin couché sur papier. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. L'histoire débute le soir du dernier bal auquel assiste les Bingley et M. Darcy avant de partir. Je ne prétends pas coller exactement à la soirée telle qu'elle est décrite dans le livre de Jane Austen, puisque la soirée de fête va être interrompue pas quelque chose d'autre de plus intéressant.

J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais tous ceux qui connaissent mes histoires savent que je ne suis pas la plus ponctuelle des auteures. Mais j'essayerai, c'est promis ! Je posterai le deuxième chapitre dans deux jours, ensuite je posterai un chapitre par semaine.

**Résumé**: Lizzie sauve une jeune fille d'un officier sans scrupule. En échange, la demoiselle lui offre un cadeau : la possibilité de voir son avenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les péripéties d'un bal dans le Herfordshire****.**

**.**

Lizzie entra dans le salon, ses yeux scannant la foule à la recherche de sa nouvelle connaissance au manteau rouge : M. Wickham. Elle trépignait à l'idée de revoir cet homme intelligent et drôle, si différent des autres hommes qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant.

Toutefois, elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet. Un certain malaise qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Notamment, par le fait qu'il ait été si prompt à discuter d'affaires personnelles avec une jeune demoiselle qu'il connaissait depuis peu de temps.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées importunes et reprit sa recherche, se déplaçant à travers la foule, saluant chaleureusement ses voisins et discutant avec les demoiselles de son âge.

Mais au bout du deuxième tour du salon, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : M. Wickham s'était défilé. Elle ressentit une petite pointe de déception, rapidement balayée par son bon caractère. Ainsi que par la vue de sa soeur, les yeux brillants, dansant avec M. Bingley. Elle s'amusa à les observer, notant leur bonheur manifeste et leur souplesse de caractère semblable.

Brusquement, une imposante stature bloqua sa vue. Levant la tête, elle vit M. Darcy. Elle fit la révérence, il lui rendit son salut en s'inclinant rapidement. Elle attendit ensuite qu'il parle, ce qu'il fit après plusieurs secondes de silence gênant. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, elle s'était décalée pour reprendre son espionnage discret, si bien qu'elle eut accepter de danser avec le riche gentleman du Derbyshire avant même que son cerveau n'ait pu traiter l'information.

Elle s'horrifia intérieurement. Elle, Elizabeth Bennet, avait accepté de danser avec M. Darcy alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais le faire !

"Lizzie ?" l'appela sa confidente, Charlotte Lucas.

Elle se retourna vers elle, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son amie roula des yeux devant son visage hébété et passa son bras sous le sien, entamant le tour du salon.

"Alors, M. Darcy vous a invité à danser."

L'hilarité et la satisfaction se faisait sentir dans son ton. Lizzie n'en comprenait pas la raison. Elle lorgna discrètement l'homme, persuadé qu'il l'avait invité à danser car il avait -enfin- renoncé à ses manières hautaine et condescendante pour consentir à danser avec les jeunes filles sans partenaire.

Mais il n'en était rien. Il ne dansait pas, pas même avec Miss Bingley qui rôdait autour de lui comme un vautour autour de sa proie, ni même avec Mme Hurst qui regardait la salle d'un air indifférent.

Ne comptait-il donc danser qu'avec elle ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte des attentes et des rumeurs qu'il susciterait en la distinguant ainsi ?

"Lizzie... Lizzie !" répéta Charlotte, haussant la voix lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas.

Elle mit un temps de retard à comprendre qu'elle dévisageait l'homme ouvertement. Lizzie sentit son visage brûler et détourna la tête si vite qu'elle crut que sa tête allait se détacher de son corps sous la violence du mouvement.

"Charlotte, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air."_ Aller dans un endroit reculé pour me pincer très fort et m'assurer d'être éveillé._

Charlotte sembla comprendre son besoin de solitude et lui sourit, d'un air connaisseur. Lizzie roula des yeux.

Qu'importe ce qu'affirmait Charlotte, elle était la plus romantique de toute.

Heureusement, sa danse avec M. Darcy ne commençait pas avant au moins quinze minutes. Avec cette quantité de temps raisonnable devant elle, elle parviendrait certainement à comprendre le comportement étrange de Darcy, non ?

Elizabeth sentit une paire d'yeux l'accompagner tandis qu'elle faisait son chemin vers l'extérieur. Dans le miroir près de la sortie du salon, elle vit M. Darcy regardait droit vers elle. Elle ralentit le pas quelques secondes et soutint son regard. Puis sortit.

Peut-être qu'un quart d'heure pour percer le mystère de M. Darcy serait un peu trop court.

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison, Lizzie prit une longue inspiration. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il faisait chaud à l'interieur mais une fois à l'extérieur, elle accueillit avec soulagement et plaisir la brise fraîche qui caressa son corps.

M. Darcy était une énigme. Un vrai défi.

Qui était-il vraiment ?

L'homme mesquin dépeint par M. Wickham ou l'homme loyal défendu par M. Bingley.

Qui devait-elle croire ? Qui _voulait_-elle croire ?

Avec un peu de chance, pria t-elle, celui qui disait la vérité.

Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et même si les manières de M. Darcy n'avait pas été des plus agréables, il y avait une franchise et une honnêteté en lui qui semblait plus vraisemblables que les sourires à répétition de M. Wickham.

Voilà, c'était décidé, elle ne prendrait pas en considération le conte de M. Wickham et oublierait les malheureuses paroles de M. Darcy qui avait blessé son orgueil de femme.

Parce qu'elle était une femme intelligente, pleine de bon sen...

_CRACK !_

Elle sursauta, surprise et effrayée. Puis soupira de soulagement en se comprenant que ce n'était qu'une branche qui avait cassé.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'était légèrement éloignée de la maison. Elle réalisa maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer si elle ne voulait pas manquer sa danse avec M. Darcy.

Bien que la perspective de retourner dans la salle et être témoin de la stupidité et de l'inconvenence de sa famille lui donnait envie de rester caché ici jusqu'à la fin du bal, elle se raisonna à contre-coeur. Elle parviendrait peut-être à limiter les dégâts en étant à l'interieur pour les suveiller.

_"_AIDEZ-Mmmm_ !"_

Lizzie se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. L'appel à l'aide venait de l'arbre auprès duquel elle s'était arrêté. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers la maison illuminée, prête à aller chercher de secours mais les bruits de détresse se faisaient plus désespérés et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne, maintenant.

Précautionneusement, elle ramassa un gros cailloux près de l'arbre et avança silencieusement vers la source des sons. Elle contourna l'arbre et vit une figure au manteau rouge qui se pressait contre une femme qui se débattait en pleurant.

Elle n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et abattit la pierre sur la tête de l'homme qui s'effondra, insconscient.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'emjamba. S'accroupissant devant la jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, elle attrapa sa main.

"Levez-vous, vite ! Avant qu'il se réveille..." chuchota Lizzie, à la jeune fille tremblante.

La perspective du réveil son agresseur eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet. En un clignement d'oeil, la jeune fille était debout. Main dans la main, elle coururent vers la maison, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Lizzie, pour sa part, n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un remarque son absence et vienne la chercher rapidement.

Comme pour répondre à sa prière, à quelques pas de l'entrée, Lizzie vit M. Darcy émergeait.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir.

Son expression dut traduire le son état d'esprit agité car, en trois pas, il se tenait devant elle.

"Miss Elizabeth ?"

"M. Darcy," dit-elle, d'un ton urgent. "cette jeune fille s'est fait attaquer par un militaire. Il a essayé de..."

Elle rougit violemment. L'adolescente, à côté d'elle, trembla de plus belle. Darcy comprit immédiatement. Il prit les choses en main.

"Miss Elizabeth, emmenez-la dans la bibliothèque. Je vais parler au Colonel Forster et à Bingley."

Il se retourna, prêt à s'exécuter mais elle posa sa main sur son bras.

"Je l'ai assommé. Si vous faites vite, vous pourrez l'attrapez."

Ils se regardèrent longuement mais un sanglot bruyant les extirpa de leur transe. Ils entrèrent ensemble et se séparèrent, les deux jeunes filles prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque et le gentleman celui du salon.

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, Lizzie aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Elle semblait s'être un peu calmée, ses sanglots avaient fait place à des larmes silencieuses.

Sans un mot, Lizzie prit place à côté d'elle et la tînt dans ses bras, comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe laquelle de ses soeurs. Quand elle eut recouvrait son sang froid, elle parvint à murmurer un faible merci. Bien que le mot avait été à peine chuchoté et qu'elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas entendue si elle avait été dans le fauteuil d'à côté, Elizabeth sentait la gratitude irradiait de la jeune fille.

Elle ne parla pas davantage et Lizzie ne la poussa pas à le faire. Elle lui demanda seulement son nom (une certaine "Miss Tennessee") puis continua de la bercer, attendant le retour de M. Darcy avec impatience.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur M. Darcy, accompagné de M. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Charlotte, Jane, Mary et son père. La jeune fille sursauta. Lizzie lui frotta le dos pour la rassurer, souriant pour apaiser les expressions inquiètes de ses soeurs.

"Vous l'avez attrapé ?" demanda Lizzie, pleine d'espoir.

Darcy hocha gravement la tête. Lizzie et Miss Tennessee se sourirent, soulagées.

M. Bennet s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elles.

"Ma petite Lizzie, je suis tellement fière de toi."

Elle sourit, gênée.

"J'aime à penser que n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose pour moi."

"Je ne crois pas, Miss Elizabeth. Vous avez été exceptionnellement courageuse. Je connais peu de jeune femme qui aurait été capable d'un tel sang-froid et d'un tel héroïsme." la contredit M. Darcy, les yeux brillants d'une étrange émotion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Bingley acquiesça vigoureusement, sous le regard furieux de sa soeur. Lizzie rougit.

"Vos amis ont raison, mademoiselle. Je ne connais aucune _lady _quiaurait fait ce que vous avez fait. Vous m'avez sauvé. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous faire un cadeau." appuya Miss Tennessee, reconnaissante.

Elizabeth protesta, demandant du regard de l'aide à Jane.

"Je n'ai besoin d'aucun cadeau. L'assurance que vous allez bien et la satisfaction d'avoir empêcher ce..."

Elle buta sur la fin de la phrase. Elle ne connaissait pas de mot assez fort qui exprimait son dégoût et son indignation et qui pouvait être dit en société.

"Libertin ?" proposa son père.

"... libertin de vous avoir fait du mal est la plus belle des récompenses."

La jeune fille secoua la tête et lui prit les mains.

"Depuis mon enfance, j'ai un don. J'évite d'en parler parce que si cela venait à se savoir... " Elle frissonna de terreur, ne préférant pas terminer sa pensée. "...mais vous avez méritez d'en profiter, Miss Elizabeth."

"Un don." dit Lizzie, curieuse malgré elle.

"Je peux voir le futur." annonça t-elle, sans ambages.

Il y eu un long silence dans la bibliothèque. Lizzie étudia les visages autour d'elle et constata que personne ne croyait leur jeune amie.

"Et vous le montrer." continua t-elle, imperturbable.

"C'est stupide."

Miss Bingley vocalisa ce que tout le monde pensait. La jeune fille n'en prit pas ombrage. Elle releva la tête, avec défi.

"Je vais vous montrer."

Posant ses doigts sur ses tempes, excepté les pouces, elle ferma les yeux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Puis n'y tenant plus, Miss Bingley claqua :

" Elle est folle, il faut..."

Tout le monde s'évanouit.

* * *

_**?**_

**Remarque** : Je n'avais aucune idée pour le titre. J'ai donc pris "_Que sera sera_" de Doris Day. Mais si vous avez des suggestions, je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas à expliquer pourquoi vous avez choisi ce titre et celui qui m'inspirera le plus deviendra le titre de cette fic. Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_19-April-x_ : Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Et j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Le petit groupe va tomber quelques jours avant le mariage des deux soeurs. Je ne vais pas montrer des moments spécifiques comme la naissance de leurs enfants... Merci pour ta review !**

**_snapepotter_ : Tu adores au premier chapitre ? Amen !...J'ai pris en compte ta suggestion sur l'insulte "porc" et l'ai remplacé par "vaurien", est-ce mieux ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! **

**_laurence_ : Moi aussi, je suis toujours à l'affût de nouvelles fics sur P&P ! Bon sang, n'hésitez pas à vous lancer ! Tu adores, toi aussi ? Wouai ! Ça commence vraiment là, reste accroché ! Merci pour ta review.**

_**camille **_**: Tout le monde se plaint de la pénurie de fic P&P, à ce que je vois. J'ai une grosse pression sur les épaules. Je vais essayer de ne décevoir personne. Premier chapitre et déjà trois "j'adore", je suis heureuse. Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fiancée à M. Darcy ? **

_._

_En ouvrant les yeux, Lizzie se retrouva dans un environnement familier. C'était la colline près de Longbourn. Elle connaissait très bien l'endroit, qui était l'un des passages favoris qu'elle empruntait lors de sa promenade quotidienne. _

_Rassurée par ce lieu bien connu, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tous ceux qui étaient dans la bibliothèque __avec elle, __il y a quelques secondes, étaient ici. Sauf Miss Tennessee._

_"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Miss Bingley, apeurée._

_"Je crois, mademoiselle, que vous n'auriez pas dû défier la jeune demoiselle." dit M. Bennet, malicieux._

_Elizabeth roula des yeux. Comme d'habitude, son père ne paraissait pas du tout inquiet mais plutôt très amusé. _

_"M. Bennet, vous voulez dire que nous sommes dans le futur de Lizzie ?" s'enquit Charlotte, calmement._

_"Je le crois bien, en effet." _

_Il se tourna vers sa fille, espiègle. _

_"Voyons voir Lizzie, si ta mère avait raison et si ton indépendence et ton entêtement t'ont empêché de trouver un mari."_

_Lizzie devint écarlate. Elle croisa le regard goguenard de Miss Bingley, celui désolé de sa soeur et se promit silencieusement de ne plus jamais sourire lorsque son père se moquerait à nouveau de ses soeurs. C'était bien trop embarrassant. Elle déplora à nouveau le manque total de décorum de sa famille, songeant que les visites chez sa tante Mme Gardiner était un bienfait divin qui les avaient empêché, Jane et elle, de devenir comme Kitty ou Lydia._

_"Regardez !" cria Mary, en pointant du doigt une figure au loin._

_Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait. Une femme se dirigeait vers eux. _

_Cette forme en jupon rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Lizzie mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette personne encore trop lointaine qui se rapprochait toujours d'eux, d'un pas énergique._

_La femme n'était plus qu'à une poignée de mètres... Les yeux de Lizzie s'écarquillèrent, Jane haleta, Mary et Charlotte l'imitèrent une fraction de seconde plus tard. _

_Tous étaient choqués._

_Une seconde version d'Elizabeth se tenait devant eux._

* * *

_**EN GRAS LES PERSONNAGES DU FUTUR-EN GRAS LES PERSONNAGES DU FUTUR-**_

* * *

_**L'autre Lizzie**__ se laissa tomber sur le sol, souriante, puis s'allongea. Un sourire heureux ne quittait pas son visage et Lizzie se demanda ce qui pouvait la rendre si joyeuse. Sans pouvoir se retenir, son regard glissa et se fixa sur l'annuaire de sa main gauche. _

_Dénué de bague._

_Elle baissa la tête, triste. Sentant un bras passé autour de ses épaules, elle releva la tête vers le visage grave de son père. Il lui baisa tendrement le front et posa les paumes de ses mains sur ses joues, tenant son visage entre ses mains._

_"Je ne serais pas étonné si tu avais reçu une centaine de demande en mariage, ma Lizzie. Mais je ne donnerais jamais mon consentement, encore moins ma bénédiction à un homme qui ne te mériterait pas."_

_Lizzie sourit, touchée. Ce trait de sensibilité inattendu était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle aimait tellement son père. Malgré la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et ses filles, il avait toujours à l'esprit de les rendre heureuses._

_Elle observa les réactions des témoins de cette scène. Jane, Charlotte et Mary regardaient la scène avec tendresse. M. Bingley semblait avoir eu une révélation et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coup d'oeils discrets à Jane. Miss Bingley semblait être partagée entre dégoût et incrédulité. _

_'Sans doute, ne pouvait-elle croire qu'une jeune fille de peu de fortune souhaitait se marier par amour et non par commodité', pensa Lizzie._

_M. Darcy était plus difficile à déchiffrer. Elle percevait peut-être du désapprouvement, du respect, de l'émerveillement... Elle le vit poser ensuite son regard sur sa __**jumelle du futur **__avec une expression pensive._

_**Celle-ci se relevant légèrement, **__**porta sa main dans ses cheveux et défit les épingles qui les emprisonnés. En se rallongeant, sa chevelure forma un halo de boucles brunes.**_

_Lizzie cacha son visage dans ses mains, au comble de l'embarras. _

_"Lizzie, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous ne sommes pas censé être ici." la comforta Jane._

_"C'est vrai, Lizzie. Tu ne peux même pas nous voir." renchérit Mary, en passant sa main devant les yeux de __**l'autre Lizzie. **_

_**Elizabeth ne broncha pas, continuant d'observer le ciel du matin, respirant à grande goulée. **_

_Lizzie se rendit enfin compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à sentir l'odeur des fleurs, le vent sur son visage, la chaleur du soleil... comme si elle était dans un rêve._

_Miss Tennessee leur montrait vraimait le futur. Son futur._

_"Allons nous rester ainsi encore longtemps ? Nous avons vu que Miss Eliza n'est pas mariée et qu'elle vit toujours à Longbourn. Peut-on enfin rentrer ?" s'exaspéra Miss Bingley._

_"Caroline !" rougit son frère, mortifié. _

_"Regardez !" dit Charlotte, imitant Mary, il y a quelques instants plus tôt._

_Ils suivirent tous son regard. _

_**M. Darcy, quelques mètres plus loin, descendait de son cheval. Il l'accrocha à un arbre et se dirigea vers Elizabeth, qui s'était relevée en entendant les sabots du cheval. Il sourit.**_

_"Mr Darcy." gronda M. Bennet. "Vous voyez très bien que ma fille n'est pas proprement dressée."_

_"D'autant plus que vous êtes seuls. Sans chaperon." ajouta Bingley, en se raclant la gorge._

_M. Darcy eut la décence de rougir._

_**Il arriva devant Elizabeth, qui tentait de remettre vainement ses cheveux en place, et s'agenouilla. Posant sa main sur la sienne, il l'empêcha de se recoiffer et admira ses boucles brunes qui tombaient en cascade de chaque côté de son visage. Son sourire s'agrandit, menaçant de fendre son visage en deux. **_

_Lizzie s'étonna que l'__**autre Darcy **__ne pouvait sentir le regard noir de son père lui vriller le dos. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si furieux. Elle même était indignée par la liberté qu'il prenait avec elle. _

_**Elizabeth avait arrêté d'essayer de se coiffer. M. Darcy avait pris l'une de ses mains et l'avait porté délicatement à ses lèvres, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. **_

_Lizzie posa une main sur le bras de son père, qui tremblait littéralement de rage. Tout comme Miss Bingley._

_Jane et M. Bingley était incrédule. Même perdus dans leur bulle d'amour, ils avaient tous deux remarqué la tension entre leur soeur et meilleur ami respectifs. Mary désapprouvait naturellement le comportement scadaleux de sa soeur. Charlotte souriait comme le chat qui avait attrapé le canari._

_M. Darcy était déchiré. Tout d'abord, il se sentait extatique. Dans le futur, il semblait être parvenu à une meilleure relation avec Miss Elizabeth. Peut-être même qu'elle accepterait une demande en mariage de son homologue du futur, par amour pour lui. _

_D'un autre côté, il avait envie de froncer les sourcils. Son double ne se rappelait-il pas des attentes de sa famille, de la position sociale inférieure de Miss Elizabeth ? Elle serait raillée à Londres, rabaissée par sa propre famille à lui. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de sa tante, Lady Catherine, s'il épousait une jeune fille de campagne inconnue et sans fortune. _

_**"M. Darcy, je suis très contente de vous voir, soyez-en assuré ! Mais je crains que cette situation ne soit très incorrecte." dit Lizzie, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**_

_Au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots, **Kitty** apparut au bras d'**une jeune demoiselle blonde**. Lizzie croisa le regard inquiet de Jane mais ce fut la réaction des pensionnaires de Netherfield qui l'étonna et l'intrigua le plus._

_Miss Bingley avait la bouche et les yeux ouverts d'une façon très peu féminine. Lizzie devina que la jeune fille blonde était une de ses connaissances et s'en amusa, se demandant ce qui la surprenait le plus : trouver une de ses amies si distinguée au fin fond de la campagne ou en compagnie de sa soeur._

_Elle laissa ensuite dévier son regard vers M. Bingley mais n'y trouva rien d'interessant. De par son petit sourire, il connaissait définitivement la jeune fille. Mais il avait les yeux fixés sur son ami. _

_Qui souriait._

* * *

_**"Kitty et Georgiana pour nous chaperonner, M. Darcy ?" sourit Lizzie.**_

_**Il rit. Elizabeth se releva pour accueillir les deux jeunes filles. **_

_La jeune fille, **Georgiana**, était la soeur de M. Darcy, comprit Lizzie. Elle se rappelait très bien, lors de son séjour à Netherfield, Miss Bingley vanter les mérites de la jeune soeur de M. Darcy. Mais que faisait-elle ici, avec Kitty, qui plus est ?_

_Lizzie écarquilla les yeux en voyant __**son double **__prendre chaleureusement **Georgiana** dans ses bras. La jeune fille blonde sourit, les yeux brillants. Elle entendit M. Darcy inspirer profondement et fut surprise de voir une telle émotion dans ses yeux. Il regardait sa soeur et __**Elizabeth **__avec révérence, incrédulité et joie._

_**"Lizzie, William, nous serons un peu plus loin, si vous avez besoin de nous." dit Georgiana, timidement.**_

_**Kitty pouffa.**_

_Les deux Lizzie roulèrent des yeux. Les deux adolescentes allèrent se poster plus loin mais assez prêt pour surveiller __**Darcy **__et __**Lizzie**__. _

_Les deux jeunes gens, toujours debout l'un vers l'autre se regardèrent, souriants._

_**"Miss Elizabeth, vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose, ce matin ?" demanda t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.**_

_Lizzie vit son homologue s'examiner. __**Elle **__ne parut pas savoir de quoi parlait l'homme. Le __sourire de Darcy s'agrandit. Lizzie __**le **__vit sortir quelque chose de sa poche. _

_Elle ne parvînt pas à voir ce que c'était mais c'était petit. Cela tenait dans son poing._

_**M. Darcy prit la main d'Elizabeth, solennel.**_

_"Arrêtez. De. Toucher. Ma. Fille !" siffla M. Bennet, les poings serrés._

_Mais M. Bennet ravala ses mots. _

_**M. Darcy venait de passer une bague au doigt d'Elizabeth.**_

* * *

_**?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_la 'tite mouette :_ Et un "j'adore" de plus à ajouter à ma collection ! Une grosse pression, en effet. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant et je t'adresse un double merci : pour la lire et pour prendre le temps de laisser une review.**

**_Calazzi _: Tu t'es amusée ? Fatastique ! Tu espères que l'inspiration restera intacte ? Pas autant que moi. Merci pour ta review.**

**_Satosuki _: Merci beaucoup. J'ajoute ton "j'adore" à ma jolie liste. Merci pour ta review.**

**_camille _: Merci camille, ta review est super encourageante. Merci pour avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une.**

_**gwladys1112**_ :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que ç'a aurait été bien que E&D soit les seuls à voir ce futur mais qu'est ce qui se seraient emm... Darcy est une vrai carpe ! Merci pour ta review.**

_**19-April-x** _: **Merci pour ta review ! Pour la réaction de Miss Bingley, attend le prochain chapitre. Bien sûr, là elle va réagir (Darcy a passé une bague au doigt de Lizzie !) mais c'est presque gentillet, pour l'instant. Ca va clasher Caroline/Darcy dans le prochain chapitre. Et un "j'adore"de plus !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais dit dans certaines réponses de reviews non-anonymes que je publiais dimanche mais... je n'étais pas chez moi de toute la journée et quand je suis rentrée, j'étais tellement crevée que je suis allé direct au dodo ! Mais quand même : 3 chapitres en 8 jours ! Je veux pas vous faire de la peine mais ne vous y habituez pas.

Ensuite, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews, pour l'instant. Je pars en vacances pendant quelques jours. Je ne pourrais pas non plus, corriger les fautes de ce chapitre, (pour l'instant). Donc, si vous voyez des fautes... soyez forts et résistez à l'appel de la petite croix rouge, en haut à droite.

Franchement, il est 5 heures du mat' : ça se voit que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous faire plaisir !

Bon chapitre ! Bonne vacances !

_(Si vous avez lu le truc ci-dessus, vous êtes vraiment très courageux.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les réticences de M. Bennet.**

_Miss Bingley poussa un cri strident, surprenant M. Bennet qui s'éloigna d'elle, retenant un sourire._

_Cependant, Lizzie n'avait pas manqué la tristesse qui avait envahi le regard de son père pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle s'interrogea._

_La réaction du frère de Miss Bingley fut plus positive : il partagea un sourire avec Jane, les yeux dansants de joie et Lizzie ne douta pas un instant que Jane serait fiancée bien avant elle. _

_Mary sourit timidement, mais sincèrement devant le bonheur de sa __**soeur**__. Charlotte n'était pas surprise et arborait un sourire si satisfait qu'on aurait pu presque croire que ces fiançailles étaient les plus attendues du Herfordshire._

_Lizzie estima que la seule réaction sensée fut la sienne : la surprise._

_Fiancée à M. Darcy ! _

_Quelle drôle d'idée, quel drôle de futur._

_Elle dût se faire violence pour s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de M. Darcy. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle y trouverait et qui ne manquerait pas de la blesser : un homme horrifié, déçu et en colère d'être fiancé avec une femme qui n'avait pas été assez belle pour le tenter. _

_Miss Bingley se remit rapidement de son désappointement, la distrayant de ses pensées désagréables._

_"M. Darcy," disait-elle, d'un ton empressé. "je suis certaine que Miss Elizabeth vous a piégé afin que vous l'épousiez. Elle a dû faire en sorte que vous la compromettiez et, étant l'homme d'honneur que vous êtes, vous avez accepté de l'épouser par charité chrétienne. Mais maintenant que l'on sait cela, on va pouvoir l'en empêcher."_

_Miss Bingley était la seule personne capable d'allier insulte et dévotion sans borne dans la même phrase._

_Elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la fureur et de l'indignation qui montaient aux joues des Bennet, de Charlotte, de son frère et pire encore -de M. Darcy._

_Lizzie, pourtant insultée, sentit qu'il était temps de désormorcer la situation avec une réflexion subtile et pleine d'esprit._

_"Merci, Miss Bingley pour ce compliment que vous me faites. Mais, éclairez-moi, vous complimentez mon intelligence pour avoir réussi à attraper M. Darcy là où des dizaines de jeunes filles accomplies ont échouées ? Ou mes charmes de femmes, supérieurs à ceux de __toutes les connaissances féminines __de M. Darcy ?" l'interrogea t-elle, avec une fausse expression intéressée. _

_Caroline ouvrit et ferma répétitivement la bouche, complètement choquée. Heureusement, la futur __**Mme Darcy**__ prit la parole et ils se tournèrent tous vers elle pour l'écouter._

_**"Comment avez-vous su que je ne l'avais pas prise, ce matin ?" demanda t-elle, en regardant la bague à son doigt, souriante.**_

_**"Je le savais pas mais votre soeur, si. Alors, en sachant que j'allais vous rejoindre lors de votre promenade, Miss Jane m'a demandée de vous la rendre en main propre. Et je dois avouer que j'en suis très heureux."**_

_**"Vous êtes très heureux que j'ai oublié de porter ma bague ?" le taquina t-elle.**_

_**"Pour tout dire, je suis légèrement blessé que vous pouviez oublié que, dans quelques jours, nous serons liés pour le reste de notre vie." expliqua t-il avec un sourire tordu. "Mais, continua t-il, je dois aussi avouer que je suis heureux de pouvoir passer encore et encore cette bague à votre doigt, qui me rappelle que vous avez accepté de devenir ma femme."**_

_A ce discours, Lizzie vit les larmes montaient aux yeux de son __**double **__et elle même dû détouner la tête pour que personne ne voit l'effet que les mots de __**M. Darcy **__avaient provoqué en elle._

_Depuis toute petite, Lizzie s'était jurée que seul le plus profond des amours pourrait la convaincre de se marier. Même si elle savait pertinemment que la situation financière de sa famille n'était pas glorieuse et que, si elle voulait conserver son train de vie, elle devait se marier avec un gentleman de bonne fortune, elle avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour, un beau jeune homme sombre mette un genou à terre et exprime son amour avec passion, avec force._

_En grandissant, bien que ce voeu ne l'ait pas quitté, elle avait en quelque sorte perdu espoir. En côtoyant les militaires qui ne pensaient qu'à fleurter et à parier, en observant les prétendants de Jane, inconstants dans leur affection... _

_Pourtant, ici et maintenant, en écoutant les mots calmes et sincères de __**M**__. __**Darcy**__, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison d'y croire. Il n'y avait eu aucune hâte dans ses paroles mais elle avait senti dans chaque syllabe qu'il avait prononcé, les tendres sentiments qu'elle lui inspiré._

_Elle parvînt enfin à regarder M. Darcy qui ne lâchait pas la __**Elizabeth aux cheveux lâchés**__ du regard._

_**"M. Darcy est d'humeur prolixe, ce matin." rit-elle, pour cacher son émotion. **_

_**Il sourit tendrement.**_

_**"Pourquoi as-tu oublié ta bague, Lizzie ?" **_

_**Elle soupira tristement et caressa sa main, absente. M. Darcy se tendit immédiatement devant son expression, attendant sa réponse. **_

_**"C'est à cause de mon père." murmura t-elle, enfin.**_

_Lizzie vit son père baisser la tête, en se frottant les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Lui plus que quiconque devait être heureux qu'elle ait trouvé un homme qui l'aimait. Et qu'elle aimait en retour. L__ui qui ne cachait pas le regret d'avoir été séduit par un joli visage qu'il ne respectait pas._

_**"Que se passe t-il ?" **_

_**"Il est triste." répondit t-elle, simplement.**_

_Triste ? se répéta Lizzie, intriguée. Elle comprit enfin et regarda son père, désolée. _

_**"Pourquoi ?" demanda Darcy, pressant.**_

_**"C'est très loin, le Derbyshire." déplora t-elle, à voix basse. "Je crois qu'il commence à regretter d'avoir donner son consentement."**_

_L'horreur sur le visage de Darcy aurait pu être comique. Ses yeux s'étaient brusquement écarquillés et empli d'un désespoir qu'elle pensait disproportionné. Ses mains s'étaient misent à trembler._

_Elle eut le souffle coupé par l'amour qui explosa brusquement dans ses prunelles bleues._

_**Il lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes et les baisa, fièvreusement. **_

_**"Je lui achèterai de l'encre et des feuilles pour qu'il vous écrive. Je lui donnerai tous nos équipages pour qu'il vienne vous voir. Je ferai installer un lit dans la bibliothèque de Pemberley. Je..." s'exclama t-il, passionnément.**_

_**Lizzie posa son doigt sur sa bouche, coupant son flot de paroles. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle éclata de rire,**__** secouant la tête. **_

_Bien qu'elle ne le sût pas, Charlotte et M. Bingley la rejoignirent dans son rire, aussitôt._

_Jane et Mary, plus réservées, sourirent seulement mais étaient manifestement heureuses du bonheur de leur __**soeur**__. Le visage de M. Bennet s'était immédiatement illuminé lorsque **Darcy** avait prononcé le mot "bibliothèque" et paraissait avoir oublié la fureur que lui avait inspiré Darcy, tout à l'heure. _

_Miss Bingley était la seule personne qui ne se réjouissait pas. Au contraire, elle paraissait à deux doigts d'étrangler quelqu'un._

* * *

_Le coeur de Lizzie était sur le point d'exploser. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais espéré qu'un homme l'aime autant__. _

_Est-ce que __**cet homme**__ qui professait son amour avec tant de chaleur était vraiment le même homme grave et silencieux qu'elle connaissait ?_

_Elle fixa ce dernier. Il avait enfin détaché son regard de __**l'autre Elizabeth **__et la dévisageait, elle. Elle tenta de lui sourire. Il le lui rendit, faisant apparaître de magnifique fossettes._

_"Misère !" murmura son père, sombrement._

_'Oh mon Dieu' pensa t-elle, mortifiée._

_**Lizzie se penchait lentement vers les lèvres de M. Darcy. Elle souriait, les yeux rieurs. Il paraissait impatient et émerveillé par ce qu'il savait- aller arriver.**_

_Elizabeth était déjà rouge comme une tomate alors que les lèvres de __**son double**__ étaient encore à quelques millimètres de celles de __**Darcy**__. Derrière elle, elle entendait Miss Bingley grommeler "gourgandine" et "dévergondée". M. Bingley avait les joues roses mais ne semblait pas contre le fait de connaître la même experience avec Jane. _

_**Au dernier instant, Lizzie dévia. Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine la joue de M. Darcy. Ensuite, elle partit en courant vers Kitty et Georgiana, hilare. M. Darcy resta immobile, incrédule. Puis renversa la tête et se mit à rire.**_

_Bingley l'imita, tapotant joyeusement l'épaule de M. Darcy qui, lui aussi, était amusé et peut-être même un peu soulagé. _

_Lizzie partageait complètement son sentiment. Elle frissonna à l'idée que son père et __**Miss Georgiana **__avaient failli la voir embrasser M. Darcy, qui n'était pas encore son époux._

_"Miss Elizabeth," s'indigna Miss Bingley. "comment osez-vous vous jouer de M. Darcy ? C'est tellement cruel !" _

_Elle ponctua sa tirade d'une oeillade exagérément choquée en direction de M. Darcy qui disait clairement qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait cela. _

_Elizabeth voulut se défendre mais elle fut devancée._

_"Je croyais que vous pensiez que Lizzie était une 'dévergondée' et une 'gourgandine' parce qu'elle allait embrasser M. Darcy. ?" dit Charlotte, innocemment._

_Caroline fuma._

_**Une fois son hilarité calmée, M. Darcy rejoignit les jeunes filles qui avaient observées la scène et gloussaient. Il proposa galamment son bras à sa fiancée qui l'accepta gracieusement et se mirent en marche tous ensemble. Les deux adolescentes ouvrant la marche, les deux amoureux quelques pas derrière elles.**_

_Le petit groupe du passé les suivirent. En voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient, Lizzie déduisit qu'ils rentraient à Longbourn. Elle voulut prendre le bras de son père, mais, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son bras était enlacé par celui de M. Darcy. _

_Son coeur s'accélera. _

_Il était impératif qu'il arrête de la prendre par surprise, décréta t-elle, silencieusement._

_"Miss Elizabeth." commença t-il, doucement._

_"M. Darcy."_

_"Comment... Que pensez-vous de votre futur ?" demanda t-il, indécis._

_Elle n'était pas habituée à ce M. Darcy, timide et gauche. Elle sentit une envie irrépressible de le rassurer._

_"Vous voulez dire notre futur. Car il semblerait que mon avenir soit lié au vôtre." sourit-elle, taquine._

_Il rosit, joliment. _

_"Je pense... que notre avenir s'annonce sous un hospice heureux." annonça t-il, souriant imperceptiblement._

_"C'est également mon sentiment."_

* * *

**_?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**19-April-x** :_ **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ma fic t'enthousiasmes autant. Tu détestes Miss Bingley ? J'espère que tu aimeras ce que je lui ai prévu (mais bon, je ne la moleste pas trop, Darcy est un gentleman). Continue d'adorer !**

_**gwladys1112 :**_** Hey, ta review m'a fait délirer. Oui, Darcy ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est quand même devenu l'homme idéal de pas mal de femme, dont moi. Comme tu me l'as proposé, je vais essayée de faire de faire tomber Caroline dans la boue, quelque part dans ma fic. Ouvre l'oeil. Merci pour ta review !**

**_camille :_ Salut Camille ! Merci d'avoir pris -encore- le temps de laisser une review. Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise. **

**_la 'tite mouette : _Hello ! Merci pour ta review et pas besoin de me remercier pour t'avoir répondue, c'est normal. Tu n'est pas la seule à trouver bizarre que Darcy&Lizzie ne soient pas les seuls à voir ce futur, je suis contente que tu te sois réconcilier avec cette partie de l'histoire et j'espère que les autres aussi. Je pense que c'était indispensable. Rappelle-toi, M. Bennet et Jane qui ne croyaient pas que Lizzie et Darcy étaient réellement amoureux à la fin du roman, par exemple...**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut, tout le monde. Une semaine pile depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté. Le chapitre est plus court à cause du cliffhanger. Vous remarquez que j'ai changé le titre, je vous avais dit qu'il ne me plaisez pas trop. Celui-ci m'a été proposé par Ecchymose. MERCI ECCHYMOSE !

Appréciez !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Règlements de compte I**

_"Je refuse de croire que ceci est le futur de M. Darcy !" hurla Miss Bingley._

_Ils s'étaient arrêtés à mi-chemin de Longbourn. Miss Bingley n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Lizzie était plutôt étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas explosé à la minute où elle avait vu M. Darcy passait la bague à son doigt._

_"Caroline, ça suffit. Tu m'embarrasses." souffla son frère, rougissant._

_Elle ne décolèra pas. Lançant une regard meurtrier à son frère, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa M. Darcy, attendant lui aussi qu'il nie ce qu'ils avaient vu._

_Bingley regarda son ami, désolé. Darcy dut se résoudre à s'expliquer._

_"Miss Bingley, je comprends que l'idée de voir dans le futur soit très incongrue et puisse paraître difficile à croire mais je pense que ce que nous voyons est la vérité." dit-il, avec gravité. "Si c'était une hallucination dû à la fièvre ou à la folie, nous n'aurions pas tous le même rêve."_

_Il eut un bref silence. Chacun médita sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens et tous les doutes sur la véracité de cette "vision" s'envolèrent. _

* * *

_Même Darcy, en prononçant ces mots, se rendit compte que son avenir était définitivement lié à celui d'Elizabeth Bennet, cette jeune fille impertinente si différente des femmes qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Elle devait être vraiment exceptionnelle si **son double** avait passé outre les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas l'épouser. _

_Lui-même était encore rongé par les doutes et le bien fondé de cette union. Quand bien même il ressentait pour Miss Elizabeth une attraction qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour aucune autre femme, il avait du mal à écarter l'idée de mésalliance que provoquerait ce mariage._

_Il coupa court à ces pensées. Ceci était peut-être le futur mais étant à présent au courant, il pouvait choisir ou pas s'il en voulait._

_Et une immense partie de lui le voulait tellement._

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce que cette campagnarde sans le sou à de plus que moi ?" demanda enfin Miss Bingley, après un instant de silence._

_Elle semblait tiraillée entre fureur et désespoir. Et si elle ne venait pas à peine de l'insulter, Lizzie se serait sentit mal pour elle. Mais se rappelant quelle chasseuse de fortune elle était, elle se dit que Jane se sentait déjà assez mal pour deux._

_"Caroline !" cria son frère, indigné par son comportement._

_"Une âme ?" proposa Charlotte, à mi-voix._

_Elizabeth sourit faiblement. __Elle sentait que les prochains mots de Miss Bingley ne serait pas particulièrement généreux à son égard._

_"Je suis belle, je suis accomplie, j'ai des connexions, de l'argent..." énuméra t-elle, hautaine. "Tout ce qu'elle n'a pas."_

_"Caroline !" _

_Plus qu'en colère, M. Darcy semblait prêt à sortir de ses gonds. Elizabeth le vit prendre une longue inspiration. Le masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait constamment depuis qu'elle le connaissait reprit sa place. _

_Cette tentative de rester maitre de lui-même parut davantage effrayer Bingley que n'importe quelle expression contorsionnée par la rage. Sa soeur ne sembla pas se rendre compte du danger. _

_"Miss Bingley," dit-il, glacial. "quand bien même n'aurais-je jamais rencontré Miss Elizabeth, je ne vous aurais jamais épousé. J'ai toléré toutes ses années vos avances plus ou moins déguisées car votre frère est mon ami le plus cher mais, en laissant cette situation perdurer, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous encourager ou de vous faire croire qu'un jour, je ferai de vous la maîtresse de Pemberley."_

_Rouge comme une écrevisse, Miss Bingley dans sa robe orange n'était pas à son avantage. Elle serra les dents et sa posture rigide se tourna vers Elizabeth, promettant implicitement humiliations à venir. Les yeux de M. Darcy se durcirent un peu plus. Il continua, utilisant ce qu'Elizabeth devina être sa voix de "maître respecté", mettant un terme aux illusions de Miss Bingley._

_"J'ai assez d'argent et de connexions pour me permettre de chercher une femme par amour et non pas par appât du gain. Et si cette femme est Miss Elizabeth Bennet, alors ainsi soit-il."_

_A ces mots, Lizzie sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. _

_M. Bennet se dégagea la gorge. _

_"Je ne souviens pas avoir donné mon consentement, M. Darcy."_

_Le jeune homme baissa la tête, humblement._

_"Pardonnez moi, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas laisser entendre que l'acceptation de votre fille ou votre consentement n'était, ni requis, ni souhaité." s'excusa t-il, tendu._

_Un silence gêné s'installa parmi le petit comité. _

_Lizzie ne savait que pensait. Elle était pratiquement fiancée à M. Darcy alors qu'elle le méprisait, seulement une heure plus tôt. Lui-même prenait étonnemment bien le fait qu'il allait l'épouser dans un avenir relativement proche. _

_Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'il se croyait haut dessus de tout le monde... Qu'il la méprisait et la critiquait._

_S'était-elle fourvoyée ? Laissée aveugler par son orgueil mortifié ? _

_Certainement, se résolut-elle à admettre._

* * *

_"Nous devrions peut-être rattraper __**Lizzie et les autres**__ ?" dit Jane, après plusieurs minutes de silence._

_"Jane a raison. Nous sommes ici pour découvrir le futur de Lizzie. Je pense qu'il faut suivre __**l'autre Elizabeth **__jusqu'à que notre Lizzie ait vu quelque chose de particulier. Ou jusqu'à un évènement particulier. " réfléchit M. Bennet._

_"Je pense que M. Bennet a raison." acquiesça joyeusement M. Bingley, voulant rester dans les bonnes grâces du père de la jeune fille._

_Il offrit son bras à Jane, avec un immense sourire. Jane rougit, baissant adorablement les yeux et passa son bras en dessous du sien. _

_Lizzie roula des yeux._

_Puisque __**l'autre Elizabeth et ses amis **__étaient déjà hors de vue, Lizzie proposa d'emprunter un raccourci afin d'arriver plus rapidement à Longbourn. _

_Chacun connaissant les légendaires promenades matinales de la jeune fille, personne ne songea à s'opposer à cette suggestion. _

_Divers couples se formèrent. Lizzie et M. Darcy en tête. Quelques pas derrière eux, Jane et Bingley, absorbés l'un par l'autre. M. Bennet et Mary, formèrent la troisième paire, rapidement rejoint par Charlotte qui ne souhaitait pas tenir compagnie à Miss Bingley. Et la dernière qui se retrouva seule en bout de file, fusillant Elizabeth du regard._

_Ils arrivèrent à Longbourn en même temps que __**l'autre groupe**__. Devant la maison, __**Jane **__et __**M.** Bingley, __penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutaient tranquillement, couvés du regard par __**la mère de la jeune fille.**_

_Sans concertation, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers sa main gauche._

_Où trônait majestueusement un magnifique diamant._

_M. Bennet massa ses tempes douloureuses._

_"Je croyais que vous étiez venu dans le Herfordshire dans l'intention de louer une maison, pas de m'enlever mes seules filles sensées." _

_"Papa !" s'exclama Lizzie, consternée._

_Elle prit place aux cotés de Mary, plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. _

_Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre son père dénigrer ses soeurs. Elle partageait même son avis, la plupart du temps. Mais exprimer son mépris pour ses filles devant des étrangers... Et devant l'une de ses filles concernées... Et si clairement !_

_Son père soupira, venant placer un baiser sur la joue de sa troisième fille. Il ne s'excusa pas. Il lui proposa seulement sa main, l'invitant à le suivre. Mary leva les yeux vers Lizzie, qui hocha la tête, l'encourageant à accepter. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers __**Jane **__et __**Bingley **__et s'assirent près d'eux._

_"Jane, à ton tour d'être embarassée." sourit Lizzie, amusée bien que toujours concernée pour sa petite soeur._

_Elle et Bingley rougirent violemment. Elizabeth doutait qu'il ait un quelconque comportement déplacé de la part de sa grande soeur si bien élevée. Mais, curieuse de nature, elle s'approcha des __**deux amoureux **__et prit place à côté de son père. _

_Bingley l'imita immédiatement, impatient. _

_**"Je n'ai jamais vu Lizzie si heureuse." sourit Jane.**_

_"Jane !"_

_**"Je ne savais même pas que Darcy pouvait être heureux." rit Bingley.**_

_"Bingley..." l'avertit M. Darcy._

**_Les deux amoureux__ observaient __Elizabeth __et __son fiancé __qui conversaient avec __Mme Bennet__. __Lizzie __hochait patiemment la tête à ce que disait __sa mère__, jetant de temps à autre des regards désolés à __Darcy__. Celui-ci supportait vaillamment l'enthousiasme de sa __future belle-mère__ et parvînt même à esquisser un bref sourire rassurant._**

_**"Quand on les voit ensemble, il est difficile de penser que Miss Elizabeth détestait Darcy."**_

_Lizzie détourna __hâtivement__ les yeux, mais pas assez pour manquer l'expression trahie de M. Darcy._

* * *

_**?**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Règlement de compte II.**_  
_

_Digne, M. Darcy s'éloigna la tête haute. Il n'épargna même pas un coup d'oeil à Lizzie. Allant s'asseoir près de la maison, il évita de regarder dans leur direction._

_Ou plus précisement, dans sa direction._

_Elizabeth Bennet était redoutable. Terriblement redoutable. Elle avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle l'aimait. Lui, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Il avait été à l'Université, elle n'avait jamais eu de gouvernante et pourtant, il s'était fait avoir comme il avait vu des dizaines d'hommes fortunés se faire piéger avant lui._

_Dix ans qu'il évitait les écarts de conduite, les positions compromettantes avec succès. Mais Miss Elizabeth l'avait mis à genoux en quelques mois lorsque Miss Bingley essayait depuis des années._

_M. Bennet était-il dans le coup ? Sa femme, certainement. Elle était aussi délicate qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, en ce qui concernait son désir de voir ses filles mariées. _

_Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Georgiana méritait mieux. Il méritait mieux. _

_Quelle chance que cette Miss Tennessee l'ait inclus pour voir cette vision. Il pourrait s'éviter le piètre destin qui semblait se profiler._

_Et au diable ce pincement au coeur qui ne voulait pas le quitter !_

* * *

_Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour le gentleman du Derbyshire. Dès le début de leur connaissance, il l'avait cruellement insulté. Blessée, vexée, elle avait alors basé tout son jugement sur cette réflexion maladroite. Elle avait laissé son orgueil mortifié fausser sa perception de l'homme. La barrière entre orgueil et vanité s'étant peu à peu effacée, elle était devenue une de ses femmes qui, insultée, se venger traitreusement et répandait son histoire comme une femme trompée._

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'être entièrement trompée, se dit-elle, désespérément. Ses manières distantes, sa froide supériorité, son regard désapprobateur... tout parlait pour lui._

_N'avait-il pas des raisons d'être fier et orgueilleux ? demanda une petite voix intérieure. Dix mille livres de rentes par an, un immense domaine dans le Derbyshire, une soeur accomplie qu'il avait lui-même élevée, un visage à couper le souffle..._

_Un visage à couper le souffle ?_

_Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. D'où cela venait-il ? Evidemment, même lorsqu'il l'irritait, elle admettait qu'il était un très bel homme. Mais dire qu'il avait un visage à couper le souffle, c'était extrèmement déplacé, subjectif et inapproprié. Comme si elle souhaitait davantage que la relation de froide politesse qu'ils entretenaient. _

_Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas remarqué Jane se diriger vers M. Darcy et lui parler. Elle sursauta lorsque la petite main de sa grande soeur se posa sur son bras. Elle croisa son regard bleu qui reflétait sa bonté d'âme et encore une fois, elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir accordé une soeur telle que Jane, douce Jane._

_"Peut-on plutôt se rapprocher de __**Lizzie **__et __**M**__. __**Darcy **__?" soupira M. Bennet. "Si je dois supporter une seconde de plus le silence et les expressions rêveuses de Jane et M. Bingley, je risque de ne jamais donner mon consentement lorsqu'il le demandera." _

_Bingley fixa M. Bennet, incrédule et sans voix._

_Lizzie camoufla son rire derrière une toux légère qui ne trompa pas les membres de sa famille. Jane rougit, baissant la tête. Mary lui lança un regard sévère, la châtiant pour se moquer si ouvertement de leur voisin. Leur père, lui, paraissait s'amuser grandement de la détresse de son futur gendre. _

_Ayant pitié de son ami, Darcy ouvrit la marche, se dirigeant vers son __**double **__et __**l'autre Lizzie **__qui discutaient avec animation. Plus ils se rapprochèrent, plus le visage de Miss Bingley se durcissait. Ainsi que celui de M. Darcy._

_Elle décida qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard._

_Lizzie sentait l'appréhension montait en elle. Qui savait ce que pourrait se dire __**M**__. __**Darcy **__et __**l'autre Elizabeth**__ ? Ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Elle savait très bien que les jeunes fiancés ne respectaient pas tout le temps les convenances. Qu'ils s'échangeaient quelques fois des baisers volés... Ou pire._

_Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans la deuxième catégorie, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui poserait aucun problème moral. _

_Dieu merci, ils étaient en compagnie de sa famille. Jamais ils n'oseraient faire quoi que ce soit devant eux. _

_Ils s'installèrent tous près du couple, certains plus impatients que d'autres. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Charlotte et son père qui s'étaient assis à même le banc où étaient assis __**Darcy **__et __**sa fiancée**__. _

_**"L'ancien M. Darcy aurait toisé Mme Bennet avec hauteur et mépris devant ce manque d'emprise sur soi-même." dit le gentleman du Nord, en parlant de la conversation animée dans laquelle l'avait entraîné la matronne Bennet.**_

_**"Et le nouveau M. Darcy ?" s'enquit Lizzie, les yeux étrécits.**_

_Mais __**elle **__avait un sourire au coin des lèvres qui démentait la menace dans __**son **__regard. Et elle le regardait avec une telle affection dans les yeux ! _

_Lizzie se douta __**qu'ils **__avaient demandaient à ce que leurs fiançailles soient courtes. _

_Quant à __**lui**__, son regard n'était que chaleur et tendresse. __**Il **__ne dirait jamais mot pour __**la **__contrarier et transformerait ses défauts en qualités, elle le savait._

_**" Le nouveau M. Darcy comprend que derrière cette impatience de marier ces filles et l'exubérance de les voir fiancées, se cache une mère soulagée de savoir que ces filles seront bien prises en main si, par malheur, il arrivait quelque chose à M. Bennet."**_

_****__L__**'homme assis sur le banc **__et_**_ l'homme debout impassible _**_étaient-ils vraiment le même homme ? Cette question semblait revenir bien trop souvent dans son esprit._

_"Quel charmeur !" murmura M. Bennet. "Vous voulez vraiment épouser ma fille... Ou ma femme."_

_Miss Bingley ricana aux paroles du vieil homme. _

_**"Je suis sûr que vous dîtes cela parce que j'ai rencontré votre lot de membres de la famille ridicules." rit-elle, en lui caressant la joue.**_

_Il ne releva pas le manque de respect envers sa famille. Cette caresse si fugace fut-elle, lui avait arraché un sourire gamin. _

_Les fossettes avaient fait leur retour, se dit-elle, mi-agacée ; mi-éblouie._

_"Pourriez-vous arrêtez cela !" s'énerva soudainement M. Darcy._

_"Excusez-moi ?" s'étonna Lizzie._

_"Arrêtez de faire semblant de m'aimer ! Peut importe ce que vous me reprochez, je ne crois pas mériter cette duplicité."_

_Les yeux de Lizzie s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Même s'il s'adressait à elle, elle savait pertinemment qu'il parlait de l'**autre Lizzie**._

_ Son père se releva, venant se poster devant sa fille._

_"M. Darcy, je vous conseillerez instamment de vous taire avant de dire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter."_

_"Cessez alors de jeter votre fille à mes pieds." siffla M. Darcy. _

_M. Bennet fit un pas menaçant vers lui, mais Bingley s'interposa. _

_"M. Bennet, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Darcy n'avait aucune intention de manquer de respect à votre fille..." l'apaisa t-il, implorant son ami du regard._

_"Je pointais seulement son vice." interrompit-il, froidement._

_Lizzie qui, au début, était amusée par les mots de M. Darcy, sentit la colère montait devant ces derniers mots. _

_Comment osait-il ? _

_Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa soeur et s'avança vers lui. _

_"Que me reprochez-vous, monsieur ?" exigea t-elle, furieusement._

_"Papa..." dit timidement Mary. _

_Personne ne l'écouta. __Darcy fit un pas en avant, dominant Lizzie de toute sa hauteur._

_"Je pourrais vous retourner la question, mademoiselle."_

_"Moi ? Je vous reproche vos manières ! votre vanité ! votre arrogance ! votre mépris évident pour la sensibilité d'autrui ! cette certitude que je sois une chasseuse de fortune plutôt qu'une femme qui ait accepté de vous épouser parce qu'elle vous aimait. Je n'ai jamais cherché votre bonne opinion, je l'avoue. Mais je pensais que lors de notre brève connaissance, vous aviez cerné mon personnage. Mais vous semblez être un pauvre juge des caractères. Déterminé à penser du mal des personnes qui n'ont pas de fortune, de connections. Je vais vous confier un secret, monsieur, j'ai juré de me marier par amour, il y a bien longtemps et il n'y a rien au monde qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis." _

_Si mon double a accepté votre demande, c'est parce qu'elle vous aimait, espèce d'imbécile ! Elle ne le lui dit pas._

_"Papa..." recommença sa soeur, avec plus de force._

_"Sauf ma large fortune et mon domaine dans le Derbyshire, il semblerait. Vous l'avez dit à l'instant, vous me méprisez. Pourtant, vous allez accepter de m'épouser dans le futur. Serait-ce dû à l'arrivée inattendue de votre cousin qui doit hériter de Longbourn ? J'ai entendu votre mère vanter votre union toute la soirée, se réjouissant qu'en l'épousant, vous ne finiriez pas à la rue ou à vivre de la bonté de vos oncles. Je pense que vous avez dû vous doutez de mon inclinaison grandissante et décider qu'il valait mieux perdre Longbourn mais gagner un mari avec une grande fortune qui subviendrait au besoin de votre famille. Je vous accorde, c'est plutôt altruiste -oui, je connais votre amour démesuré pour votre famille- mais un point vous échappe, Miss Elizabeth : je n'ai aucune intention d'être utilisé." _

_Miss Bingley sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ouvrant la bouche. Darcy lui lança un regard assassin. Elle déglutit._

* * *

_Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues d'Elizabeth. Elle se sentait humiliée. Mais elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle savait que dans le futur, elle aimerait cette homme qui l'avait rabaissé à l'instant. Elle le voyait à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait **son double** posait le regard sur **M. Darcy**._

_Elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux. Il ne flancha presque pas. En périphérie, elle vit son père, qui regardait M. Darcy avec une haine qu'elle ne lui jamais connue, entamer un mouvement vers l'avant. Elle leva la main, l'arrêtant._

_C'était son combat. Elle devait se défendre toute seule. _

_Elle n'épouserait jamais ce gentleman, cette homme devant elle. Tout comme** son double du futur** ne l'épousait pas, lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au **M. Darcy du futur** pour devenir un homme digne d'elle et elle, une femme digne de lui mais elle refuserait toutes ses demandes en mariage jusque là. _

_Bien qu'il semblait maintenant douteux qu'une demande en mariage ne vienne de sa part._

_"Papa, Lizzie !" cria enfin Mary._

_Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se tourna vers elle, elle rougit. S'excusant d'une petite voix, elle__ tira sa soeur et son père vers les deux amoureux oubliés._

_Les autres suivirent dans un silence assourdissant. _

_**"Tenez votre langue, Elizabeth. Sinon, je pourrais laisser échapper à votre mère que vous avez refusé ma première demande en mariage. Je me souviens : 'Vous n'auriez pu m'offrir votre main d'aucune manière susceptible de me donner l'envie de l'accepter'." cita t-il, en souriant.**_

_**Lizzie se cacha le visage dans les mains.**_

_**"Vous ne me laisserez jamais oublié, n'est-ce-pas ? A chaque fois que je vous taquinerais sans merci, vous me ressortirez les choses horribles que je vous ai dîtes, ce jour-là." **_

_**Elle aurait voulue que cela sonne aussi taquin que lui mais le désespoir et la tristesse derrière ses mots étaient nettement perceptibles. Darcy retrouva son air grave immédiatement. **_

_**"Je suis désolé."**_

_**"J'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus de moi." avoua t-elle, la voix cassée.**_

**_Il posa son front sur le sien._**

_**"Jamais." jura t-il, les yeux brûlants.**_

**_ Ils fermèrent les yeux._**

_"Ça vous suffit ?" demanda tranquillement M. Bennet. "Ou souhaiteriez-vous plus de larmes ?"_

_Mais Darcy ne l'écoutait pas. Après une rapide révérence, Miss Elizabeth était rentrée dans la maison._

_Mais qu'avait-il fait ?_

* * *

_**?**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à tout le monde pour vos chaleureuses reviews. Désolé d'avoir tardé (des mois, je sais !) avant d'avoir publié la suite. Je dois avouer que j'ai fait un break pendant quelques temps mais je reviens ! Avec la régularité que l'on me connait, (c'est-à-dire publication décousue qui peuvent aller de deux chapitres par semaine ou aucune dans le mois.)**

**Appréciez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Chapitre 6 : Réflexions et prise de conscience_._**

_A peine entrée dans la maison, Lizzie monta dans sa chambre en furie. Elle se sentait humiliée, furieuse et par dessus tout, blessée. _

_Quel homme insupportable !_

_Oh, elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'épouser cet homme déplorable ! En faite, à présent, elle était bien déterminée à s'éviter ce malheureux destin. La femme du plus arrogant et austère des hommes de toute l'Angleterre. Quel destin misérable !_

_Elle arpenta sa chambre de long en large, les joues rouges et le souffle court._

_Même la perspective d'épouser Collins ne lui semblait plus aussi absurde !_

_Elle s'arrêta, puis renifla à cette pensée ridicule. Sa colère s'apaisa légèrement._

_Evidemment que même à côté de M. Darcy, épouser M. Collins paraissait tout simplement hors de question. Parce que malgré tous les défauts qu'elle lui trouvait, M. Darcy était un homme d'éducation et de bon sens. Tandis que M. Collins ne pouvait sans doute pas distinguer une chèvre d'un mouton._

_C'était certainement cela le plus terrible dans toute cette histoire avec M. Darcy. S'il avait été un autre de ces riches héritiers sans cervelle et sans morale, elle aurait pu accepter n'importe quelle insultes ou sous-entendus. Mais il s'était révélé plutôt intelligent et de taille à argumenter dans les nombreux débats qu'ils avaient eu à Neitherfield._

_De plus, lui souffla une petite voix, elle aurait pu se contenter de leur relation d'indifférence bordée de mépris si elle n'avait pas vu l'amour et la dévotion complète que lui vouait le__** Darcy du futur**__. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu lorsqu'elle imaginait son futur conjugal._

_Était__-elle stupide de vouloir que cette... relation fonctionne ? De vouloir la version irrémédiablement amoureuse, romantique et humble de l'autre M. Darcy... irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle ?_

_Est-ce le grand Amour pouvait commencer une remarque blessante, des commentaires dédaigneux, des regards hautains et des silences gênants ?_

_Je pense que vous avez dû vous doutez de mon inclinaison grandissante, avait-il dit..._

_Elle se posta à la fenêtre et le repéra près du grand chêne._

_ M. Darcy insinuait-il qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? Déjà ?_

_Si cela était le cas, quel charmeur ! (notez le sarcasme)_

_Comme s'il était senti observé, il releva la tête. Malgré la distance, elle distingua parfaitement le bleu azur de ses yeux._

_ Elle s'accroupit brusquement, écarlate._

* * *

_De son côté, M. Darcy était mortifié. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus humilié de sa vie. En fait, il était certain que ses parents se retournaient dans leurs tombes, à cet instant._

_Que lui avait-il pris ?_

_Les propos qu'il avaient tenus à Miss Elizabeth n'était pas digne du gentleman qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais laissé filtrer aucun mot déplacé devant, et sur, une femme depuis son introduction dans le monde, bien que beaucoup d'entre elles le méritaient. Et aujourd'hui, il avait verbalement abusé de la jeune fille qu'il affectionnait au-dessus de toutes les autres ; et devant sa famille, qui pis est._

_Miss Elizabeth avait-elle raison ? S'était-il permis de lui parler de la sorte car il les considérés, elle, sa famille et le voisinage du Herfordshire, inférieurs à lui ?_

_Il médita sur cette question, bien que la réponse le narguait dans un coin de son esprit._

_C'était peut-être le cas, concéda t-il, avec une honte renouvelée. Après tout, aurait-il osé s'adresser à une jeune fille ainsi qu'à son père, un riche gentleman, de la sorte, à Londres ? ...Certainement pas. Ses joues se colorèrent au souvenir de ses mots._

___"Serait-ce dû à l'arrivée inattendue de votre cousin qui doit hériter de Longbourn ? J'ai entendu votre mère vanter votre union toute la soirée, se réjouissant qu'en l'épousant, vous ne finiriez pas à la rue ou à vivre de la bonté de vos oncles. Je pense que vous avez dû vous doutez de mon inclinaison grandissante et décider qu'il valait mieux perdre Longbourn mais gagner un mari avec une grande fortune qui subviendrait au besoin de votre famille."_

___Son ventre se noua douloureusement. Pourquoi ne prenait-il jamais la peine de contrôler son caractère lunatique ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas de ces hommes qui rencontraient une femme, la courtisait, demander la permission paternel et l'épousait ?_

_De son poste avantageux, près du grand chêne, il observa la relation sans nuage de son ami Bingley et de Miss Bennet. Il se prit à l'envier. A envier son caractère facile et jovial, sa bonté sans limite... Cela faisait parti des nombreuses raisons de leur amitié. Jamais, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, Bingley n'avait été rebuté par sa froideur, sa distance ou ses commentaires dénués de tact. Il avait pris son caractère avec bonhomie et reconnaissait les domaines dans lesquelles son ami lui était largement supérieurs. _

_Darcy tressaillit à ce mot. A cet instant, il lui semblait que ce mot était connoté d'un indéniable sens de dédain et de mépris. Adjectifs qu'ils avaient toujours raccordé à Caroline Bingley._

_En fait, plus il comparait ces deux femmes : Miss Bingley et Miss Bennet, l'archétype de la femme qu'il était censé épouser contre l'archétype qu'on lui avait toujours recommandé d'éviter, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. _

_Miss Bingley était un cauchemar. Il n'était même pas assez cruel pour l'infliger à son pire ennemi (à part, peut-être à Wickham, il l'aurait certainement mérité). La seule chose qui pouvait la racheter à ses yeux, c'était sa détermination. Son entêtement à l'épouser était de l'ordre de l'obsession. _

_Contrairement à elle, Miss Bennet ne semblait que peu impressionnée par l'étendue de sa fortune. Il se devait d'admettre qu'il avait été un injuste et délibérément insultant dans ses accusations. Elle ne l'avait en aucun cas mérité. Mais il savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, il l'admirait d'ailleurs pour ça. Mais même s'il savait que se serait ô combien douloureux d'être rejeté, il lui serait encore plus insupportable de découvrir qu'elle faisait semblant de l'aimer. _

_Alors pourquoi lui semblait-il plus légitime d'imaginer Miss Bingley en tant que Maîtresse de Pemberley qu'Elizabeth Bennet ?_

_La réponse s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit. _

_Elle avait raison. _

_Il l'a dédaignait à cause de sa naissance. De sa mère ridicule, de ses soeurs frivoles, de son manque de fortune... et il ne faisait qu'effleurer la surface._

_Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un hypocrite arrogant. Qu'importe à quel point il méprisait Caroline, dans son inconscient, Elizabeth serait toujours inférieure à elle. _

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fitzwilliam Darcy commença à remettre en question la manière dont il avait été élevé. _

_Le regard fermé, il se leva, contourna Bingley, Miss Bennet et leur expression béate et entra dans la maison. Il gravit avec lenteur les escaliers de la demeure des Bennet, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de chaleur et de joie qui irradiait de l'endroit. _

_S'arrêtant devant la première chambre, celle où il avait vu Miss Elizabeth par la fenêtre, il inspira profondément et frappa à la porte._

_Il allait changer, se promit-il. Il allait devenir meilleur. Parce qu'un monde où Caroline Bingley était supérieure à l'impétueuse Elizabeth Bennet, était un endroit où il ne voulait pas vivre._

_- Si tu viens pour lui trouver des excuses, Jane, tu peux économiser ta salive ! Cet homme est arrogant, condescendant et ... plutôt finir vieille fille !"_

_Son aplomb retrouvait, Darcy poussa la porte._

_"Soit. Je finirai vieux célibataire, alors."_

_Elle se retourna, horrifiée._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review ! VaNhi, astree, Marie40, Laura, mimija, Victoria, NouneWah, vivi-bady, Pline84, miriamme, JasperloveLune, 19-April-x...**

- Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Vengeance, discussion et apparition inattendue.**

_"M. DARCY."_

_"M. Darcy" répéta Elizabeth, plus calmement._

_Elle fit la révérence, les yeux fuyants. Darcy s'inclina respectueusement en retour, les commissures de ses lèvres se courbant en un bref sourire. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait jamais réussi à la mettre mal-à-l'aise._

_"Miss Elizabeth" la salua t-il, de sa voix grave._

_Un silence assourdissant s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils restaient silencieux en présence de l'autre. Mais ce silence empli de non-dits, de colère refoulée et de tension (sexuelle dans le cas de Darcy) était nouveau._

_Miss Elizabeth ne tarda pas à regagner son aplomb habituel. Elle se redressa, ses yeux se durcirent et elle respira profondément._

_"M. Darcy, cette situation est terriblement incorrecte. Je vous demande de quitter cette chambre, sur le champ." exigea t-elle, lorgnant la porte avec inquiétude._

_"Nous ne craignons rien. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ici, après tout."_

_"Je me sens très présente, pourtant. Et je vous perçois très bien, vous aussi." dit-elle, sèchement._

_"Nous sommes dans un rêve. Personne ne nous voit." la contredit-il._

_"Sauf M. Bingley et sa soeur." rétorqua t-elle, du tac au tac._

_"Ils ne diront rien."_

_"Sortez d'ici, s'il vous plaît."_

_"Nous devons parler." dit-il, désespérément._

_Elle se tut, à contre coeur._

_Elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Mais, pour l'instant, elle avait trop peur de dire des paroles malheureuses, sous l'effet de la colère. Elle était furieuse, ses paroles étaient encore fraîches dans son esprit. Mais, malgré tout, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à effacer de son esprit les fossettes provoquées par son sourire gamin. Ce sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vu l'homme devant elle. Ce sourire qui lui était destinée, à **elle**._

_Cet homme souffrait-il de trouble de la personnalité ?_

* * *

George Wickham entra dans Netherfield Park, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il avait longuement hésité avant de se rendre au bal. Toute la semaine, il avait été attentif aux ragots, aux rumeurs, nerveux à l'idée de Darcy révèle ses vraies couleurs. Mais il semblait qu'il se soit fait du souci pour pas grand chose. Les habitants du Herfordshire étaient tous conquis par son charme et ses manières.

Il en avait donc conclut que Darcy était resté silencieux pour préserver la réputation de sa soeur, ternie par les évènements de l'été dernier.

Conscient de cet avantage sur son vieil ami, Wickham avait décidé de se rendre au bal donné par Bingley, dans l'espoir de tourmenter l'homme et de revoir les beaux yeux de Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Il fut à peine rentré dans la demeure de Bingley qu'il remarqua l'agitation des lieux. La rumeur courait. Il reconnaissait les symptômes.

Mais était-ce à son sujet ?

Puisque personne ne lui accorda plus d'attention, il en déduit que non. Arborant son plus beau sourire charmeur, il s'avança fièrement et attrapa le bras d'une jeune fille qu'il reconnaissait vaguement et dont il était sûr qu'elle lui avait été introduit. Elle se retourna.

"M. Wickham !" s'exclama t-elle, surprise et ravie.

Et George se rappela immédiatement d'elle. C'était l'insupportable jeune soeur d'Elizabeth Bennet, Lydia. Elle adorait glousser, ricaner et éclater de rire. Wickham se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais entendu un rire aussi irritant. Puis il se souvint que sa spécialité était de raconter les potins qui agitait le voisinage. Il retrouva son sourire.

"Bonsoir Miss Lydia. Passez-vous une bonne soirée ?" lui demanda t-il, cordialement.

Elle gloussa furieusement. Il se retint de rouler des yeux.

"Une soirée fantastique, M. Wickham !" s'extasia t-elle. "Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient d'arriver !"

"Surprenez-moi."

Elle rit, en faisant tournoyer une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Puis se pencha dangereusement dans sa direction et chuchota, conspiratrice.

"Un de vos collègues a agressé une jeune fille !" lui annonça t-elle, avec panache. "Il a été arrêté, bien sûr."

Il cligna des yeux, véritablement surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'on ne l'accusait pas, lui. Il survola rapidement la pièce du regard, essayant de voir lequel de ses camarades n'était pas là, tout en réfléchissant Lequel d'entre eux aurait pu faire une chose pareil ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à s'imposer dans son esprit.

Il avait toujours jugé ses connaissances sur un critère : leur comportement sous l'influence de l'alcool. Darcy, son vieil ami, devenait dépressif, une fois ivre. Ce qui n'avait jamais manqué de le divertir car il écoutait tout ce qu'on lui disait et acquiesçait docilement. George avait toujours aimé lui murmurer qu'il ne trouverait jamais une épouse qui l'aimerait pour lui-même et non pour sa fortune. Que Georgiana allait le quitter pour vivre avec son mari et qu'il finirait tout seul à Pemberley. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas des évènements, Darcy en était malheureux pendant des jours.

Mais il y avait des messieurs ivres bien plus dangereux. Comme lui-même, par exemple. Des hommes qui, une fois libérés de leurs inhibitions, laissaient libre court à leur véritable nature. Qui ne comprenaient pas le mot "non", prononcé par une jeune femme apeurée.

Dans son régiment, où la boisson coulait à flot un soir sur deux, la situation s'était produite il y a seulement trois jours. Les soldats du régiment s'étaient réunis dans un pub, à Meryton, pour fêter à nouveau leur arrivée dans le Herfordshire. A peine les pintes étaient-elles remplies qu'elles étaient immédiatement vidées dans les gorges assoiffées de ses camarades. Etant nouveau, il s'était contenté d'une seule pinte. Il avait bien l'intention de rester dans le régiment quelque temps encore.

Son compagnon d'armes, le Lieutenant Davis, quant à lui, n'avait pas les même préoccupations. Il avait rejoint le régiment du Colonel Forster en même temps que lui et bien qu'il soit un bon soldat, ses qualités relationnelles laissées à désirer, surtout après une soirée bien arrosée. Ce soir là, il avait fini une trace de main rouge sur la joue, après avoir malmené la serveuse du pub.

Étrangement, c'était cet incident qui leur avait permis de devenir ami. Et maintenant, Wickham réfléchissait au bien fondé d'aller le libérer.

Il reporta son attention sur Lydia Bennet qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son égarement, trop prise dans son monologue excité.

"... je frissonne à l'idée que ce coquin se trouve à quelques mètres de moi, juste dans le bureau de M. Bingley."

"N'ayez crainte, Miss Lydia, je vais de ce pas m'assurer que ses liens sont bien serrés."

Elle balbutia, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il l'a quitte. Il pressa le pas. Autour de lui, les conversations sur le sujet ne s'était toujours pas calmées. La voix tonitruante de la mère de Miss Lydia lui apprit que s'était sa seconde fille, Elizabeth, qui avait sauvée la demoiselle en détresse. La voix désapprobatrice et horrifiée du ridicule cousin M. Collins lui apprit que Miss Elizabeth avait assommé Davis avec une grosse pierre. Il camoufla son amusement par un toussotement discret. Seule Miss Elizabeth était capable d'autant de courage.

Bien que peu familier avec les lieux, Wickham n'eut aucun mal à trouver le bureau de Bingley. Deux soldats y montait la garde à l'extérieur. Ces derniers le reconnurent sans peine.

"Lieutenant Wickham."

"Messieurs, Travis et moi avons décidé qu'il était injuste que vous ne profitiez pas du bal. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes dévoués pour monter la garde à votre place. Nous tournerons pour que chacun puisse apprécier la soirée."

Les deux soldats se regardèrent, partagés.

"Voyons messieurs ! Il n'y a aucune chance que le prisonnier s'échappe. Vous l'avez bien attaché, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda t-il, d'un air sévère.

Ils déglutirent, en hochant la tête.

"Le Colonel Forster est avec lui." rajouta l'un des deux.

"Excellent. Travis va arriver. Il est allé voir si notre jeune victime a besoin de quelque chose. Allez !"

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Une fois hors de vue, Wickham attrapa un vase, et entrebâilla doucement la porte. Davis était attaché sur l'un des fauteuils, dans le coin de la pièce. On l'avait également ballonné.

Devant lui, le Colonel Forster se tenait raide comme un piquet. Wickham pouvait très bien imaginer le regard implacable de l'homme.

Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement, silencieux. Ses mouvements précautionneux n'attirèrent pas l'attention du Colonel mais le regard de Davis se porta immédiatement sur lui. Il écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux mais repris tout de suite une expression plus neutre, bien que George imaginait facilement le sourire goguenard qu'il arborait sous son bâillon.

Presque à contrecœur Wickham leva le vase au dessus de sa tête et l'écrasa sur celle du Colonel Forster. Le vieux soldat s'effondra sur le coup. Rapidement, il défit les liens de son ami qui se frotta les poignets.

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais, Wickham." dit-il, en guise d'introduction.

Ce dernier tiqua. Il ne crut pas nécessaire de souligner que rien ne l'obligeait à venir le libérer. Il s'accroupit, s'assurant que le Colonel était toujours en vie.

"Debout Wickham, nous n'avons pas fini."

"Excusez-moi ?"

"Il faut que je fasse taire la petite catin. Et celle qui m'a assommé." rajouta t-il, en se touchant l'arrière du crâne, les sourcils froncés.

Wickham se figea, les entrailles nouées. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que "faire taire" signifiait. Mais il n'était pas un meurtrier. Un escroc, un tire-au-flanc, sans aucun doute mais il n'avait jamais tué personne.

Et Davis qui parlait tranquillement d'assassiner deux jeunes filles innocentes, dont Miss Elizabeth.

* * *

Miss Tennessee regarda autour d'elle. Miss Elizabeth, sa famille et ses amis étaient dispersés, endormis sur le sol, les uns près des autres.

Elle avait hésité avant d'inclure tous ces gens dans sa vision. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait voir quelque chose à autant de personnes. Mais elle avait craint qu'ils croient qu'elle avait fait du mal à Miss Elizabeth. De plus, son instinct lui avait dit qu'inclure ces gens seraient importants pour le futur d'Elizabeth.

Mais son don n'était pas infallible. Tout comme le futur n'était pas gravé dans la pierre. Elle espérait que cette décision ne ferait pas de tort à l'avenir de sa sauveuse.

Sans crier gare, elle se figea. Elle avait une vision.

Elle haleta.

_C'était lui. L'homme qui l'avait agressé. Il s'était échappé. Et il revenait pour elle. Il avait les yeux brillants de méchanceté et elle pouvait voir sur son visage l'envie d'en finir avec elle. Définitivement. Elle se vit prendre un grand souffle tremblant et analyser la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un objet pour se défendre. Elle se vit sourire bravement._

Dans sa vision, elle ne vit pas le second homme en rouge qui entrait dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Davis, qui avait vérifié que la voie soit libre, sortit du bureau. Wickham hésita. Il pouvait partir, prétendre que quelqu'un l'avait assommé pour délivrer Davis et faire chanter Travis pour qu'il appuie son histoire (il l'avait trouvé en compagnie de la fille d'un commerçant de Meryton qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'épouser). Ou suivre Davis et l'empêcher de faire du mal à Miss Elizabeth -et mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur la raison pour laquelle il était prêt à mettre en danger sa liberté et sa vie pour elle- en mettant Davis hors d'état de nuire. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il pouvait sortir de cette histoire en héros : un jeune soldat inconnu qui s'oppose bravement à un autre soldat tentant de blesser deux innocentes jeunes filles.

Ce dernier argument renforça sa volonté. Il sortit du bureau de Bingley.

Les portes étaient déjà ouvertes quand il arriva près de la bibliothèque et il eut peur d'être arrivé trop tard. Mais il ne put que sourire en voyant au sol, un corps enseveli sous une pile de livres et entravé par une étagère.

Une jeune fille se tenait juste au dessus de lui.

Il entra dans la pièce, ses rêves de gloires envolés, quand son pied buta sur quelque chose. Baissant la tête, ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps inconscient de Darcy. Il balaya la pièce rapidement ; elle était jonchée de corps. Il lança un regard horrifié à l'adolescente.

Surprise, cette dernière s'était retournée brusquement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Il s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Darcy et lui avaient leurs différents, c'était évident mais il restait quand même son ami d'enfance et le fils de George Darcy, son bienfaiteur. Il ne pouvait donc pas détourner les yeux lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement ses intentions. Effrayée, elle ferma les yeux.

Wichkam s'effondra, inconscient.

* * *

_"Je vous écoute, M. Darcy."_

_Il inspira profondément._

_"Je souhaiterais m'excuser pour mes paroles. Elles étaient déplacées, vous ne le méritiez pas et je peux vous assurez que ce n'était pas votre faute. J'ai laissé mes insécurités dicter mes paroles." expliqua t-il. Il poursuivit, l'air vulnérable. "Je, je ne suis pas habitué à être apprécié pour ma personnalité."_

_"J'en suis stupéfaite." murmura Elizabeth, ironiquement._

_Mais elle avait un drôle de sentiment au creux de son ventre. De l'empathie, peut-être. Elle était elle-même dans cette situation, bien placée pour savoir à quels moyens extrêmes les mères conspiratrices en quête de jeunes hommes célibataires fortunés, pouvaient en arriver. Sa mère cherchait sans arrêt à les marier, ses soeurs et elle, au premier homme de plus de deux mille livres par an qui passait par le Herfordshire. Elle se secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur M. Darcy._

_"Toute ma vie, j'ai été pourchassé pour ma fortune. J'ai appris à me construire une carapace pour faire en sorte de ne pas être pris dans ce genre de piège,'même si je m'étais résigné à ne pas me marier par amour.' Pourtant... depuis que je vous connais... je dois dire que c'est plutôt moi qui espère vous faire tomber dans mes filets." termina t-il, dans un souffle._

_Elizabeth en resta bouche-bée._

_"Je croyais que je n'étais pas assez belle pour vous tenter ?" demanda t-elle, souriante mais blessée intérieurement._

_Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié et ses joues brûlèrent de honte._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Une forme en habit rouge apparut entre eux. Elizabeth sourit, heureuse. Darcy pâlit furieusement._

_Non, ça n'était pas possible, se dit le gentleman du Derbyshire._

_Et pourtant, c'était bien George Wickham qui se tenait devant eux._

* * *

**_?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou tout simplement prennent la peine de lire cette fic.

Pline84 - VaNhi - EveyMax - miriamme - mimija - Victoria - Thays Azelyne - MERCI !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Wickham débarque, Caroline attaque !**

_Lorsque les points blancs se furent dissipés de sa vue, Wickham remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était plus dans la bibliothèque, entouré de corps inconscients. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une chambre de jeune fille, sobre et bien rangée. Il s'interrogea sur la façon dont il avait bien pu arriver là._

_Que lui avait fait cette jeune fille ? Etait-elle une sorcière ?_

_Il remarqua alors, avec un temps de retard, qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette chambre. Ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre Darcy et Miss Elizabeth, qui se tenait l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux._

_Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se faire prendre, seule, en compagnie d'un gentleman. Mortifiée, elle lança un regard paniqué à Darcy mais ce dernier n'y prêta aucune attention._

_Son visage, précédemment rougit par la remarque de Miss Bennet, avait pâlit dramatiquement. Il regardait le nouvel arrivant, les yeux obscurcis par la colère. Elizabeth n'aurait jamais imaginé voir une telle expression sur le visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif de l'homme. Elle se remémora alors la première rencontre des deux hommes à Meryton il y a quelques jours. Elle avait capté une froideur certaine entre les deux hommes mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus de la froideur qu'elle observait : c'était de la colère et de la haine, particulièrement émanant de Darcy._

_Wickham semblait seulement légèrement intimidé par Darcy. Elle reconnaissait sans peine l'expression qu'il portait. Sa soeur, Kitty, arborait la même lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal mais qu'elle savait que leur mère ne serait pas trop sévère avec elle._

_La seconde des Bennet sembla alors se rappeler ses manières et fit gauchement la révérence. Wickham s'inclina gracieusement, avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle trouva étrangement irritant. Il se retourna ensuite et s'inclina vers Darcy qui ne lui retourna pas la même courtoisie._

_Pas le moins du monde offensé, Wickham se tourna à nouveau vers elle._

_"Miss Elizabeth, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Même si je dois avouer être étonné de vous revoir en telle compagnie, considérant notre dernière discussion." insinua t-il, en jetant un regard peu discret vers la troisième personne dans la chambre._

_Elizabeth sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, Darcy se tendit. Elle se demandait à quoi jouer Wickham pour révéler aussi témérairement qu'ils avaient parlé de M. Darcy, en des termes loin d'être élogieux._

_Considérait-il que, étant donné ses infortunes passées, causées par le gentleman du Derbyshire, il pouvait se vanter de médire sur son compte ?_

_"Et de quoi avez-vous bien pu parler ?" demanda sombrement Darcy._

_Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Wickham la coupa, mielleusement._

_"Soyez sans crainte, M. Darcy. Nous n'avons pas évoquez les entorses à la bienséance d'un certain membre de votre famille."_

_Elizabeth était catégorique, elle n'imaginait certainement pas la menace sous-jacente dans cette remarque visant à détendre Darcy. Ce dernier se tendit davantage et elle jura l'avoir vu faire un pas en avant. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était plus lourde que jamais. La jeune fille se racla la gorge._

_"Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille rejoindre Jane." dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur la porte._

_"Faites donc, Miss Elizabeth." l'encouragea Darcy, lugubrement._

_Il avait le regard fixé sur Wickham qui sembla réaliser qu'il avait peut-être était trop loin avec son dernier commentaire. Elizabeth n'aurait jamais imaginé le froid et distant M. Darcy si dangereux. Elle contempla à nouveau la porte avec envie mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les deux hommes seuls. Darcy avait l'air d'être prêt à assassiner Wickham à la seconde où la porte se serait refermée derrière elle._

_"Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas vous pas avec moi, M. Darcy. Nous pourrions continuer notre discussion dans le jardin, près du grand chêne. Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup cette endroit."_

_Elle lui fit son plus doux sourire, tentant de l'apaiser. Il perdit instantanément son regard meurtrier et elle vit deux ronds roses se former sur ses joues. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller sur l'emprise qu'elle avait sur cette homme si puissant car Wickham lui présenta immédiatement son bras._

_Elle se mordit les lèvres. Darcy n'avait pas bougé mais elle avait l'impression que la scène était un test. Il regardait derrière elle, comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas et pourtant elle sentait qu'à cet instant, si elle ne faisait pas le bon choix, elle risquait de le perdre, peut-être définitivement. Le sourire de Wickham était engageant, presque connaisseur. Il ne doutait pas de ce qu'elle allait faire. Cela l'irrita._

_Consciente que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était d'un total manque de respect, elle carra les épaules, contourna Wickham qui perdit son sourire et passa son bras sous celui de Darcy, qui était raide comme un piquet. Il se détendit, la regardant profondément et elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné son respect. Darcy ne manqua pas de lancer un regard supérieur à Wickham._

_Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte. Leur démarche était étrangement solennelle._

_Elle eut soudainement un flash._

_Tous les deux, à la sortie d'une église, sous les cris de joie et les lancés de riz. Elle, dans une magnifique robe blanche simple, souriante et comblée. Lui, l'air toujours hautain mais détendu à son bras, un sourire imperceptible aux lèvres._

_Elle tourna discrètement la tête vers lui, les yeux humides. Il capta son regard et son front se plissa, incompréhensif et inquiet. Elle pressa son biceps sans un mot, rassurante._

_Elle se retourna vers Wickham, qui avait suivit leur échange avec intérêt et qui reconnu sans peine l'émotion dans son regard._

_Se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée de la maison, ils entendirent des éclats de voix perçants et furieux. Cela ne venait pas de leurs homologues du futur, Elizabeth en était certaine. Quand ils les avaient quitté, ils étaient tous enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur personnel._

_C'était la voix de Caroline qui montait aussi haut dans les aigus. Darcy et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard exaspéré et pressèrent le pas._

_"Caroline, enfin, n'est -tu pas heureuse pour moi ?" demanda Bingley._

_Elle l'assassina du regard._

_Elizabeth balaya la scène des yeux. Jane et M. Bingley se tenaient, côte-à-côte, en face d'une Caroline, rouge de colère. Immédiatement, la jeune fille remarqua l'expression blessée de sa soeur, qu'elle tentait vaillamment de dissimuler. Bingley, lui, ne se donnait pas cette peine. Il semblait tomber des nues devant l'opposition farouche et sans complexe de sa soeur._

_Lizzie croisa le regard de Charlotte, qui lui sourit brièvement. La plus âgée baissa les yeux et elle fit de même. Charlotte tapotait son annuaire gauche, malicieusement. Et Elizabeth comprit immédiatement la raison de la colère dévastatrice de Caroline. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour sa soeur. Elle plus que quiconque méritait tout le bonheur du monde._

_"Heureuse ?" répéta Caroline, incrédule et dédaigneuse. "Elle n'a pas d'argent, pas de connexions, elle n'a rien a apporter à ce mariage et tout à gagner. Elle n'est rien de plus que l'un de tes nombreux "anges", Charles ! Si nous repartions à Londres, je peux te garantir que tu l'auras oublié avant la fin de l'année !"_

_A présent, tout le monde observait la scène avec une sorte de curiosité horrifiée. Personne ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le cheval sauvage qu'était Caroline, une fois lancé. Elizabeth se sentait désolée pour Jane et Bingley, les deux personnes les plus douces et les plus bienveillantes de sa connaissance._

_Dans ses divagations sur l'avenir de Jane et Bingley, elle avait toujours imaginé la désapprobation silencieuse de la soeur de ce dernier mais elle s'était toujours dit que, pour faire honneur à sa bonne éducation, elle se serait contentée de remarque subtile et sarcastique : elle avait clairement sous-estimé le mépris qu'elle portait envers sa famille._

_"Miss Bingley." averti Darcy, devant le silence de son ami._

_Elizabeth souhaitait que M. Bingley prenne la parole, qu'il intime à sa soeur de se taire et qu'il assure à Jane que son manque de fortune, que leur amour était la seule chose qui importait. Il n'était rien, il restait tristement silencieux et pensif, l'air déchiré._

_La prise qu'elle avait sur le bras de Darcy se fit si forte que ses doigts devinrent blancs._

_Elle était si naïve. Elle était si déçue._

_Sa soeur, qui n'avait pas pris la parole pour se défendre, s'éloigna de Bingley avec un sourire et une dignité qu'elle-même n'aurait pas eu si les rôles avaient été renversés. Elle se détacha de Darcy, qui la regardait avec désolement, et suivit Jane._

_Mary lui emboîta le pas._

_" Jane..." murmura Bingley, les yeux tristes._

* * *

_"Jane !" dit Elizabeth, en la rattrapant._

_Elle faillit reculer lorsque sa soeur se tourna vers elle, les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle avait l'air dévastée._

_"Il n'a rien dit. Il l'a laissé dire."_

_"Jane..." répéta Lizzie, impuissante._

_"Notre manque de fortune rebutera t-il toujours les hommes qui veulent nous épouser ? Je ne pourrais jamais épouser Bingley, les membres de sa famille ne le permettront pas. Et si je l'épousais, je serais toujours vu comme une chasseuse de fortune par la société de Londres, je devrais subir les murmures, les rumeurs. Je, je ne suis pas sûr que M. Bingley en vaille la peine, Lizzie."_

_C'était le discours le plus dur qu'Elizabeth avait entendu de la part de la douce et compréhensive Jane. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que l'amour de Bingley -et de Darcy, dans son cas- valait toutes les rumeurs mais Jane avait fait naître en elle les même craintes._

_Elle n'osait imaginer les obstacles à surmonter si d'aventure, elle devenait Madame Fitzwilliam_ _Darcy_.

* * *

_**?**_


End file.
